


Crucial Gift

by Paech



Series: marylonde family shenanigans [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earth C (Homestuck), F/F, Family Fluff, Human/Troll Hybrids (Homestuck), Multi, callieroxy mention, christmas but not associated with religious stuff Idc about that, it's all about santa babey, just a cute lil oneshot, the strilondes are still jewish btw, vrisrezi mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paech/pseuds/Paech
Summary: Amidst the holiday spirit, Lilith wants a hamster but Rose and Kanaya refuse, while Dave is running late on getting a gift for Rose. Holiday shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Series: marylonde family shenanigans [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1115205
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Crucial Gift

**Author's Note:**

> btw for those long-time readers wondering who tf Cicuta is: she's a new spice kid in the fam born three years before Thyme and a few months apart from Spica, and she was made via an ectobio whoopsie by Roxy accidentally inputting Rose and Kanaya's dna and then boom the third to last spice kid is born. I made her back in like February because I have no self control and thought a rosemary kid with Dave's red eyes would was a too good concept to pass. (art is by ceruleanfox btw)  
> 

"Please!"

"No." 

"But mom-"

"Lilith, I said no."

Ceasing her handiwork, Kanaya lifted her head up, pointed ears perking up at the sudden loud sounds of her wife and daughter's voices echoing in the house. Well, she thought, smoothing her fingers down the creases of her unfinished dress she was planning to gift to Rose; they were certainly home. Kanaya thoroughly contemplated aiding the situation and standing as a mediator between Rose and Lilith, it was most likely a squabble about Lilith wanting a toy from the store they were browsing but Rose answered with a firm no. Kanaya got up from her chair and exited her workplace, then strided to the kitchen, where Rose was taking out snacks and settling them somewhere in the cabinets while Lilith whined behind her. Spica was still seated in her car seat on the dining table, her newly formed deep jade eyes following the actions of Rose's hands as she gnawed on her tiny fingers, apparently tuning out the frenzy her older sister was in the throes of.

"Mommy, _pleaaase_ _,"_ Lilith drawled out desperately, hooking her fingers onto Rose's velvet shirt. "I know I'm prepared to take care of one! I've rented books from the library and searched up guides! For hours!"

"Don't stare at the computer screen for too long darling, your eyesight could deteriorate." Rose simply said with a motherly tone, keeping an aloof appearance and paying no mind to Lilith's frustrated groan. Kanaya watched from the entrance, leaning against the wall and observing. Whatever they were discussing, it's most likely been going on since the morning. Edgar padded on through the kitchen and brushed his fur against Lilith's legs, then slid his cheek repeatedly against her leg. 

"Besides, you don't need another animal, you have Edgar." Rose stated matter-of-factly. Kanaya perked up at the mention of animal. _'Oh no'_ Kanaya thought with a sigh.

"I love Edgar, but I also really want this," Lilith continued to plead, pulling just a bit on the fabric of her mother's shirt, knowing full well if she ripped or stretched it there would be no way Rose would ever comply. "You told me you'd get me a hamster after you gave away all of our cats, except for Edgar thankfully." 

"Lilith, I had to get rid of them because of Cicuta's newfound allergy, not because I simply got bored and wanted to. I wish we didn't have to either, but that would mean to put your little sister at deathly risk." Rose said, a tired expression beginning to crease on her face. Kanaya immediately took that as her que to step in and handle their eight year old. 

Kanaya placed a soft hand on Lilith's shoulder, suddenly enacting her glow as she jumped in surprise. Lilith looked up innocently at her troll mother, thinning her mouth into a straight line. She hadn't noticed at all Kanaya was present in the kitchen. 

"What is this about a hamster?" Kanaya hummed, making Lilith's eyes glow up with a sudden idea popping into her little mind. Rose groaned, picking up exactly what Lilith was thinking; Kanaya rarely ever said 'no' to Lilith and rather enabled that behavior. It was as if the hardest task Kanaya had to bear. 

"Mama, can you buy me one, please!" Lilith chirped, folding both her hands together and raising them up to emphasis her begging. Kanaya stared at her then fixed her gaze towards Rose, who shook her head immediately. Ah, it's one of these situations, where a parent would refuse to buy their child something they desired. Kanaya could easily handle it with her motherly ways, surely. She looked back at Lilith, big green eyes practiced with sadness stared up at her. Edgar licked at his paw contently, seated next to Lilith's foot. 

Kanaya breathed in, already formulating the appropriate maternal response in her head and ready to be tipped out on her tongue. She warily opened her mouth and- 

"I'll only purchase you one if you manage to write out a report about what hamsters require for care." Kanaya said, with a light slip. Rose and Lilith both stared at her for silent moment, save for Spica's unconcerned cooing, before Lilith broke out into a smile and hugged Kanaya's waist tightly. The jadeblood met Rose's disapproving purple eyes, giving a small shrug when Rose furrowed her brows.

"Thank you mama, I'll start on it right now!" Lilith scampered off, with Edgar trailing behind her as she padded upstairs with loud, excited thuds. A sweat ran down Kanaya's temple, her thumb's claw digging into her skin as a punishment. 

"Kanaya, you know she won't regularly take proper care of it, she's only eight, she can barely take care of Edgar without our assistance." Rose rebuked, closing the cabinets and crossing her arms. 

"Darling, do not worry," Kanaya said, walking closer to her wife and closing the distance between them. She slid her palms up Rose's arms reassuringly. "Honestly, I doubt Lilith will actually commit to such a project. Like you said, she's only eight, there's a highly likely chance she'll trail off the subject before she possibly even begins." 

Rose stayed in thought for a moment, supposing Kanaya was right. Lilith was indeed difficult to get her to focus on substantial projects, she'll probably only get the title done before getting lazy and forgetting about it. She hooked her arms around the troll's shoulders, then pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

"I hope you're right, then, dear." 

~~~

Dave was bunched up in the corner of the sofa, nonchalantly scrolling through his phone. The sunlight casting through the window shone against his shades, his cheek resting on his arm. He'd finally got done with shopping for Christmas gifts, the only thing Dave had next in mind was laying on whatever nearby cushion he could collapse on. Having a group of family and friends with different taste and affinities was certainly something he forgot to account for. As soon as his eyelids began sliding down, loud footsteps reverberated from the hall, alerting Dave quickly of his mutant's presence. 

In a second as Dave blinked, Karkat was already standing in front of him, a gentle grimace painting his face and his hands planted on his hips. 

"'Sup," Dave said offhandedly. "What's happening." he added, his tone making it less like an inquiry. 

"You do know 12th Perigee Eve is coming up in a few days, like in a small amount of 7 days, right?" Karkat asked, plucking a fuzzy brow up. 

"Fuck yeah, dude, jingle jangle," Dave said, propping himself up on the couch. "It's almost time for the big red man himself to come sleighing on in and stuffing his fat jolly ass down peoples' chimney. It ain't trespassing if the burglary is happening in reverse." 

"Look, I don't want another repeat of last year, when you failed to remember to purchase a present for someone," Karkat said, throwing in a face-palm. "Like when you forgot to get Lilith something and had to run late before the party or else Rose and Kanaya would start summoning eldritch beings to chew you out personally in a million different ways while they console their upset daughter that her uncle accidentally neglected a gift for her by mischance." 

"Nah, I made sure this time around to buy her something grand, no kid is getting forgotten this year." Dave reassured confidently. Karkat still pressed further. 

"And you also got something for Dirk?"

"Yep."

"Jade?"

"Definitely."

"Jane? Roxy?" 

"Of course."

"How about Kanaya?"

Dave placed a hand to his chest, his voice shifting into a faux offended sound as a joke. "Why would I forget my one and only sis-in-law? The chainsaw yielding-vampire herself?" Karkat eased his facial expression at this. Maybe Dave really was prepared this year?

"And Rose?" 

Dave's eyes suddenly shot open wide, his body freezing up like a deer caught in the headlights during a winter night. He muttered out a _'fuck'_ under his breath, bunching up his blond hair in his hand. 

"Uh, okay soo," Dave began gingerly. "About Rose, I don't really know what to get her." 

"Why don't you get her more yarn? Or a book maybe?" Karkat spat out ideas for his husband, waving his hand. "Or hell, maybe some goat's blood for her rituals." 

"You're already getting her a book series, and I'm pretty sure she's tired of getting yarn-ball each year, even on her birthday. And there's no way in fuck I'm somehow getting a hold of goat's blood, where the hell does a regular dude get himself some animal blood?" Dave babbled, shrugging helplessly. Karkat chewed on his lip in thought, before shaking his head. 

"Just get her an article of clothing then, Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff themed, it could be like exclusive merch in all of its horridly jpeg glory." Karkat suggested insouciant. This nonchalant and airy proposition, though, set a light in Dave's head, the time god speedily jumping to his feet. Karkat startled back, nearly losing his footing and tripping on his shoes, until Dave grabbed his arms. 

"That's the most bombest gift concept you've ever come up with, holy shit, your mind." Dave beamed, plastering a kiss to Karkat's mouth. "Thanks babe, gotta get on that shit, make sure AJ and 'Tarf get their nightly chicken nuggets while I'm out." And with that, Dave dashed out the door, leaving a dazed mutant troll in his wake.

~~~

Lilith didn't take the task Kanaya assigned her to lightly. Lilith desired a hamster more than anything in the world, she even already planned out a list of names and browsed the website of a nearby pet store for extravagant cages she wanted, neat little accessories to place inside and even transportation tubes she wanted to set up from her room to the living room. She approached the project as professionally as an eight year old could; gathering a wide, white colored cardboard, construction paper to jot down hamster facts copied from the computer, and grainy black & white print outs of hamsters that brought attention to their big black eyes and puffy cheeks, completed with stickers to decorate. Lilith worked on it for hours on end, from morning to night, with breaks for only food. Only 4 or so days remained until the party, and Lilith decided to speed up the process of finishing her project. The project was just about half-way done too! Only needing a few more facts to be written down and one more picture to be glued, then it would be presentable to her parents. 

Until she did the mistake of leaving her door open while Cicuta was wriggling about, something Kanaya strongly suggested so that Cicuta could tire herself out easily for the night. 

"Cici, no!!" Lilith yelped, grasping her little sister's grub being with as much as strength she could manifest and then attempting to pull her away from her project. Cicuta gnawed on the white cardboard display with all of her sharp teeth; the corner of the board was already chewed off fiercely, as well as several of the printed out pictures of hamsters missing or teared apart. Cicuta teared off a large chunk of the board, finally separating Cicuta from Lilith's project. To a random guest, it'd appear as if Cicuta was starving and hadn't ate enough for what a grub should be served, but truthfully Cicuta was merely taking a bite because she could. 

Lilith quickly examined her project with terrified eyes, only to find the project was completely disfigured. She let Cicuta out of her arms, frowning hard with her fists closed tight. 

"Why can't you just pupate already! Your first birthday is already gonna be so soon, why are you taking so long?" Lilith barked, puffing up her cheeks. Cicuta stared up at Lilith with the piece of cardboard still hoarded in her mouth. She blinked, before wolfing down the material and immediately prompting hot tears to sting Lilith's eyes. 

"MOOOOOMMMY!" Lilith roared, making Edgar, who was sleeping peacefully on her bed, to bristle his fur and unsheathe his claws instinctively. It didn't take long until hurried thuds echoed upstairs.

Rose stumbled into Lilith's room, Spica shivering and whimpering in her arms with her small hands grabbing at Rose's shirt, most likely crying too. Rose looked frantically around the room, patting Spica's back in an effort to calm her down. 

"Lilith, what is it? You scared Spica awake, you know how fragile she is to such boisterous sounds." Rose scolded. Lilith's pointed ears swiveled down shamefully, shifting her gaze down at her feet.

"'M sorry...but," Lilith soundlessly pointed down between the project and Cicuta, who was now innocently looking to Rose with an adorable fanged smile. "It's Cicuta, she destroyed my hamster report to mama!" 

Rose blinked, her expression blank for a moment. "Oh." 

She was actually making it? 

Lilith's bottom lip quivered, clear tears threatening to spill from the corner of her eyes. Noticing this, Rose quickly stepped in and knelt down, using a free hand to wipe away the bubbling dots of tears. 

"Little love, everything will be alright. What Cicuta did wasn't an initiative she did purposefully, her pupation is arriving soon in only two months, and she's merely just preparing by feasting on whatever she finds." Rose explained softly, tenderly brushing back her bangs as she sniffled. Having two younger sisters was definitely something Lilith still struggled with, she'd been the only child her parents doted on for seven years; getting used to Spica was a job enough, then suddenly receiving another sister in a matter of six months was even more to juggle. Lilith murmured out a quiet and accepting _'okay'_ in response.

Kanaya apparently was also alerted by the scream, and rushed into the room with anxiety plastered on her face. 

"Is everything okay? What happened?" Kanaya swiftly knelt down next to Rose, lifting Cicuta into her arms and checking Lilith. Her motherly instincts visibly flared up. 

"Relax, Kan, everything is indeed fine, I already handled the situation," Rose calmed her. "Just a little mishap between sisters, is all." 

Rose directed Kanaya's attention to the gnawed board, to which Kanaya's eyes lit up in surprise. 

"Oh," she whispered. "So she-"

"Yeah."

Kanaya thinned her lips with a small hum, her eyes flitting from Lilith to the board. Honestly, she really didn't expect Lilith to be intensely committed to the project. She swallowed nervously.

"Now you're never going to buy me the hamster." Lilith sniffed, brushing her sleeve against nose. Kanaya looked at her daughter empathically. She despised seeing her children so troubled and upset. She chewed on the inside of her cheek, sharing a look with Rose before sighing through her nose.

"Er, well," Kanaya hesitated on her words. Rose and Lilith both glued their gazes on her, waiting for the statement to come tumbling out of her. 

"Perhaps...." she slowly drawled, staring deep into Lilith's watery eyes with guilt. "Perhaps, um.....human Santa Claus will bring one for you, despite the condition being broken."

Lilith perked up. Rose groaned lowly. 

"Kanaya, why in the world did you propose Santa Claus will bring her a hamster?!" Rose cried out, sliding off her shirt, using a hand to stretch out the bottom of her night tank top. The two wives, after settling the day with treats and dinner then sending their daughters off to bed, were finally in the confines of their large bedroom, getting ready for bed themselves. 

"Do you know who's going to have to acquire and secure that expensive gift in the first place?" 

Kanaya changed into her comfiest mint green pajamas, tutting her wife with a shake of her head. 

"Santa Claus, obviously." Kanaya answered plainly. Rose took it as a sarcastic quip, emitting a confused noise. 

"Kanaya, I'm serious." Rose huffed. The jadeblood looked over her shoulder, her expression painted as quizzical. 

"What do you mean?" Kanaya asked with a perked brow, her tone and expression all matching, as if Rose was a delusional woman. Rose rolled her eyes, getting herself situated on the bed. 

"Kan, _we're_ the ones tasked with the duty to purchase Lilith that hamster now, because of your silly declaration that Santa Claus will surely have it under the tree." Rose said. The expression of Kanaya's face didn't budge one bit. 

Kanaya sat herself on the bed, bewildered. "Rose, Santa Claus _is_ real." 

Rose gaped. Did she hear her wife right? Perhaps she'll need that statement parroted. 

"Kanaya, he isn't." 

"Don't be silly, darling, of course he is. Who ever leaves those presents under the tree in the morning?" 

Was Kanaya being serious? Rose absolutely couldn't place if Kanaya was just joking - it was convincing, too - but her voice sounded so dearly genuine. She hadn't a lick of sense. 

"I...do." 

"What? Obviously not, why would you sign it from Santa?"

"Kanaya, I leave the presents. I sign it as such for the enchantment for Lilith and to fuel her childlike wonder, don't you recognize my handwriting?" Rose implored, causing Kanaya to remain silent. The jadeblood scooted herself more onto the bed, so that her body could rest on the cozy mattress. 

"Rose, why would you lie to our daughter like that?" Kanaya asked worriedly. Rose sputtered out. 

"It's purely out of good fun, a lot of parents enact that for their children Kanaya, like consuming the cookies and milk they leave out and placing a note on the table." Rose stated. 

"Odd," Kanaya mused. "I suppose the handwriting would've been an evident sign it was you." 

Rose blinked at Kanaya quietly, a string of giggles suddenly rupturing from her lips uncontrollably. An embarrassed blush colored Kanaya's face, her claws digging into her pant leg as she shot her eyes to every wall in the room. Rose leaned forward and thickly smooched her wife's cheek, placing another on her temple although gently this time, sliding her arms around her shoulders. A coy smile eventually played on Kanaya's black lips.

~~~

"UGH! You wouldn't even believe what my mommy and mama said to me when Cicuta ruined my project, titi Roxy," Lilith huffed, splaying her hands out in an exaggerated manner. Her boots kicked at the snow mounds collecting on the streets, scarf wrapped neatly around her neck that slowly started to disentangle as she went on with her rant. Roxy walked along with her on her right with her hands nestled in mittens to protect herself from frostbite, while Aranha was on her left, the tealblood listening intently. 

"When mama saw it, she told me _'Santa Claus'_ will get the hamster for me!" Lilith threw her hands up, looking to Aranha. "Can you believe it? They said Santa, as if I'm still a little baby that believes in that stupid magical stuff!" 

Roxy let out a snort at this. 

"Your parents are kinda dumb," Aranha cackled loudly, pulling at her beanie. "My moms always knew that boring tale about Santa was fake, do they actually believe in that fat old man?"

"No," Lilith replied, crossing her arms with a frown. "They obviously don't, but they play along with it anyway because they wanna baby me." 

"I mean, you are pretty tiny, I think anyone can accidentally mistake you for a lil jolly baby." Roxy said jokingly, mussing Lilith's hair. Lilith took a hold of Roxy's wrist and hand, pulling her hand off and away. 

"I'm just short!" 

Aranha and Roxy blew up in synchronized laughter, making a turn around the block and being greeted with large blinking colorful signs, citizens bustling in order to get their Christmas gifts list complete. 

"Maybe your uncle Dave might buy you one?" Roxy said, finally settling down with only a slip of chuckles. Lilith shook her head disappointingly, staring down at the snow drizzled ground. 

"It'll be too late to tell him, he probably already got a present for me." Lilith mourned. Aranha gave her friend a playful sock on the arm, a warm grin spreading on her face. 

"You'll get that rodent one day, Lily! I can try asking my moms," Aranha said, but then placed a thoughtful claw to her chin. "But you're gonna have to give me something in exchange." 

Lilith beamed, her skin illuminating in a soft glow. She grabbed Aranha's arm with both of her hands, causing a burn of teal to melt on Aranha's cheeks. 

"Like what? A toy? Making me do your book reports? I'll do anything!" Lilith pleaded. The gears in Aranha's head suddenly stopped functioning, her pupils glued to the contact latched on her arm, any comprehensible words failing to come out. Aranha stuttered for a split second, pretending to brush something off her face to shield the teal blooming on her cheeks. 

"Um, well, I guess," Aranha tumbled. "I-It'd be cool to have a sister! I've been kind of wanting one after you got Spica, and you already have two, so maybe you can give me Cicuta since she wrecked your project thingy?" 

Lilith pondered momentarily. "I think my moms would get mad if I trade either of them for a simple hamster." 

"Oh, def. And the party is only two days away, you don't wanna be grounded during that and miss out on a lot of family fun, do you?" Roxy spoke up. Lilith would never want to miss out on family parties, Roxy knew that. 

Lilith detached her hands from Aranha's arm, the hybrid deflating. She'd never get the pet hamster she dreamed of, any possible chances of receiving one got squashed. She'd just have to accept the situation, Lilith supposed. 

"Hey!" A voice boomed ahead of the three, gaining their attention promptly. Terezi waved at them, bearing her trademark toothy grin with a candy cane trapped between her teeth. "Time to go back to the hive, bug!"

Aranha nodded quickly, but turned to Lilith. "I'll see you later, bye Lily, bye Roxy." Then she scampered off. 

Roxy waved back. When she flitted her pink eyes back down at Lilith though, she quickly saw that she was still sulking. _'She must've really wanted that hamster, huh?'_

Roxy chewed on her bottom black lip. She was tempted to just surprise Lilith and go to the pet store; but Rose would most likely get agitated with them. Roxy already spoiled Lilith enough as a toddler. 

She pulled out her phone from her pocket, tapping a thumb on a contact. The traffic on the streets was growing busier rapidly, causing Lilith to latch onto Roxy's pink fluffy coat. Small snowflakes started descending down, dotting Roxy's screen and alerting them to go. 

"Hey, Lily, how about we just go home and watch Rudolph? I think Callie might be brewing some good hot choccy with whip cream." Roxy said, taking Lilith's hand into her gloved palm, beginning their trek throughout the busy sidewalk as melodic Christmas bells jingled above them. 

~~~

Night had already fallen when the party ended, sprays of dark colors covering the sky as the lights in homes switched off and people wished their goodbyes. Sleep had already taken a hold of the Maryam-Lalondes, wrapping them in the throes of snoozing with the heater blazing on (requested by Lilith) while blistering winds and snow culminated outside.

Lilith's beloved tentacle-limbed doll was clasped in her arms, Edgar lying behind Lilith next to the wall, his tail twitching contently. The Marylondes undoubtedly were bounded deep into sleep.

Until Lilith began stirring awake, fluttering her eyes open and finding her throat to be immensely dry. Lilith sat up and rubbed her eyes, sluggishly getting out of bed with her doll still hanging on her arm. She didn't bother to pull the hood apart of her moth kigurumi up over her head. Creaks emitted from the floor as Lilith made her way down to the kitchen, yawning as her eyes slowly regulated in the dark. 

But once she entered the living room, her eyes popped out, growing to the size of saucers. A man clad in red stood near their tree, a brown sack in one hand and the other carrying a present, setting it down in the crowded batch of presents. A large red and white hat sat atop his head, and when he turned his head towards the stunned hybrid, the tree lights reflected on shades sitting atop the bridge of his nose, a curly bear overtaking his chin. Lilith gawked. The man - Santa Claus - lifted his finger to his lips, in a shushing manner. Then bunching up the sack, he stuffed himself back up the chimney, leaving Lilith standing there soundless and processing what she witnessed. She entirely forgot what she even came down for. 

Lilith sprinted up the stairs, nearly missing a few steps occasionally and tripping. She slammed open Rose and Kanaya's bedroom door, jumping onto their bed and causing the bed to bounce. 

"MAMA! MOMMY! SANTA CLAUS IS REAL!" She squealed, shaking both her parents. Rose let out drowsy 'wh's, Kanaya attempting to pull herself together and propping herself up with an elbow. 

"Little love, whatever are you going on about?" Kanaya murmured, fighting to keep her eyelids up. Rose rubbed at her eyes with a groan. 

"Mama, it's Santa."

"What about Santa?"

"I saw him! He was leaving the presents and climbed up the chimney!" 

At this, Rose and Kanaya snapped up, shooting the other a quizzical look in the midst of Lilith's excited babbling. It wasn't either of them? Then...who?

~~~

Karkat lounged on his bed, book in hand, with the light in the bedroom dimmed. When the door opened, Karkat glanced up to see Dave, his Christmas hat beginning to flop down and drop to the floor, with a ridiculous fake Santa beard strapped to his chin. 

"Did you finally drop off Rose's gift?" Karkat questioned, receiving a confirming nod from his husband. "I seriously don't know _how_ you lost the gift before we went to the party, Rose and Kanaya are probably already sleeping by now." 

"Yeah, they were, checked the front door and it was locked tight." Dave said, kicking off his shoes then removing his aggressively red coat. 

"Then how'd the hell did you drop off Rose's sweater?" 

"Went down the chimney like a true saint, babe." 

Karkat released an unbelievable noise. "Dave, what the fuck." 

Dave waved a hand in dismissal. "Don't worry, nobody saw me - or well, the adults in the house at least, Lilith saw me but I'm pretty sure she thought I was Santa so." 

"Literally fucking breaking and entering, just to leave a shitty SBAHJ sweater, remarkable. Is that why you wore a fake beard of your mythical reverse burglar?" Karkat snorted, as Dave relaxed back on the pillows. He ran a hand down the skin-irritating material of the beard, shaking his head. 

"Nah, I just think it fits my style." 

"Take that ugly piece of garbage off."

"Respect the drip, 'Kat." 


End file.
